1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to surgical instruments, and more particularly relates to an instrument for positioning an acetabular prosthetic cup during total hip surgery.
2. Background Art
The prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,992, discloses a vacuum-operated acetabular cup holder and positioner.